Control Me
by fapezberry665
Summary: Rachel belongs to Quinn. She must do everything Quinn asks her to do. In return, Rachel asks only one thing: Control Me
1. Begging

Looking in the mirror at myself, I am proud of how I look. My pretty silver collar with an emerald pendant is around my neck where it has stayed for nearly six months now, I am wearing a sexy black leather skirt that barely covers my ass and a tight black corset with emerald green stripes running down it. The corset is so tight, my boobs are just about being forced out of the top. I also have fishnet tights and six-inch stilettos on. As I turn slightly, I can see my branding tattoo on my left waist. It's been there for exactly five months now and although I was nervous about getting it at first, I loved it now. It was a constant reminder of who I belonged to.

"Rachel, stop admiring yourself in the mirror, you dirty slut and let's get going!" Mistress Quinn's voice breaks me out of my reverie.

"I'm coming, mistress!" I call as I drop onto my hands and knees and crawl out the door to meet her. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let me go back and tell you how I first became the dirty little slut that I am…

"You filthy slut! You're trying to steal my boyfriend!" Quinn screeched at me as she stormed into the choir room just before glee on Thursday afternoon. I shrank back in my seat.

"No, I didn't do anything. I swear, I would never do that to you." I tried to defend myself but Quinn didn't seem to her me. Her hand was hard as it slapped across my face, leaving behind five angry red marks.

"If you're going to act like a slut, you should be treated like one." she hissed, her face only inches from mine. The rest of the glee club was sitting silently, watching. No-one wanted to get in the way of Quinn when she was angry.

"I didn't do anything.!" I began to sob and cradled my cheek in my hand. Quinn scoffed. Leaning forward , she whispered in my ear.

"Come straight to my house after glee. If you don't, I will tell everyone that you are a slut who'll open her legs for anyone who wants to try." she threatened. Then she stood up, straightened her clothes, fixed her high-pony and stalked over to her seat as if nothing had just happened. I watched her with my mouth hanging open.

After glee, I stood at my locker, trying to decide whether or not to take Quinn's threat seriously. I was deep in thought and so jumped when I felt a hand clamp down onto my shoulder. I spun around and found myself face-to-face with Santana. Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Not thinking about defying Quinn's request, are we?" she asked, tipping her head to the side, a dangerous ring to her sickly sweet voice.

"No. I was just, er, grabbing some stuff before heading over." I stuttered, taken aback by the harsh glare she gave me.

"Good. Well, don't take too long, Quinn doesn't like to be kept waiting." she said cheerily and skipped off, linking pinkies with Brittany further down the hall. I swallowed and grabbed my history books, just so I'd have a believable excuse.

The big white house loomed up in front of me as I trudged up the drive way, being only fifteen, I wasn't allowed to drive yet and so I had to walk everywhere. When I got to the door, I raised my fist, about to knock when the door suddenly swung open, revealing Quinn standing there, still in her Cheerios uniform, hands on her hips.

"I was beginning to think you wanted me to tell everyone about you being a slut." she said, moving aside and gesturing for me to go in. I followed her to the living room where she sat on a hard wooden chair in the middle of the room.

"Quin, I-" she cut me off.

"Don't talk. You've been very bad, trying to steal toys that aren't yours." she told me, waving her finger at me. I gave her a questioning look, not sure where she was going with this.

"I think bad girls need to be punished. Get over my lap." her gaze met mine and I found it hard to disobey her steely look. I began to shake my head in protest.

"Remember, I can make your slutty secret be known by the whole school before first period tomorrow." she threatened. I suddenly found myself being grabbed and dragged over her lap. My skirt was yanked down and my underpants roughly removed. I squealed when the first hard blow of her hand made contact with my bare ass.

"You filthy slut, every time, I spank you, you will say 'Thank-you, Miss Fabray, may I have another?' Do you understand." Quinn told me, bringing her hand down again.

"Thank-you, Miss Fabray, may I have another?" I say robotically, to shocked to say anything else.

"Not good enough, that's another 10 spanks. I want you to ask me to spank you because you enjoy it, not because I'm making you." Quinn said,

"Ahh. Thank-you, Miss Fabray, may I have another?" I cried, this time with more emotion. Each time she hit me, I found myself liking it more and more.

"Better. Alright, 10 spanks for trying to steal my boyfriend, 10 for trying to deny it, 10 for making me wait for you, 10 for trying to resist punishment and 10 for not asking for more properly. 50 spanks all up. You will count them out loud and if you stuff up, we start again and add another ten." she said. I nodded my head. As much as I wanted to deny it, I was actually enjoying being spanked by the head cheerleader.

"One, thank-you, Miss Fabray, may I have another? Two, thank-you, Miss Fabray, may I have another? Three, thank-you, Miss Fabray, may I have another?" I began to count, hoping I didn't stuff up.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, you little slut?" Quinn asked when we got to twenty spanks. My ass was now beginning to go numb but I was getting really wet. There was no way Quinn didn't know how wet I was.

"Yes, twenty-two, thank-you, Miss Fabray, may I have another?" I breathed, wanting this to be over. Quinn just kept on spanking me, I was sure my ass would be too sore to sit on for the next week.

"Forty-nine, thank-you, Miss Fabray, may I have another? Fifty, thank-you, Miss Fabray, may I have another?" Quinn finally stopped and let me stand up. I watched her as I stood in front of her, not sure if I could put my clothes back on.

"Do you have your phone?" Quinn asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, why?" Quinn scowled and I realized she till wanted me to call her 'Miss Fabray'.

"Yes, Miss Fabray, I have my phone." I quickly said, earning myself a smile.

"Good. Call your fathers. Tell them you're staying at my house for the weekend and you'll be back on Sunday afternoon." I stared at her. This girl had just spanked me more that fifty times for supposedly stealing her boyfriend and now she wanted me to stay.

"Please, Miss Fabray, I have to go home. I can't stay here." I said, begging with my eyes.

"No. You are a filthy slut that needs to be treated like one, so you are staying here for the weekend. Call your fathers." she said. Something in her voice made me pick up my phone and dial daddy's number.

"Hello? Are you okay, princess?" I heard daddy's voice vibrate down the phone.

"Yes, I'm okay daddy. I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying at my friend's house for the weekend. I'll be back in time for dinner on Sunday." I said in a rush.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know princess. Do you want any clothes?" he asked. I was shocked that he let me stay so easily. Then I remembered that it was his and papa's anniversary this weekend anyway so my staying away was a good thing for them.

"No thank-you daddy. Have fun this weekend. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Okay, text us when you are on your way home."

"Okay, bye daddy." I said, probably too cheerily and hung up. Quinn held her hand out and I meekly put the phone in her outstretched palm. She immediately began typing something and when she handed it back I saw that she'd put her number in and put it on speed dial.

"Alright. I have some rules for this weekend, slut." I hated hearing her call me that but my reputation relied on me doing whatever she told me to.

"Yes, Miss Fabray. Anything you wish." I said. She smiled.


	2. Proposition

"Okay, first, get rid of those ghastly clothes, I can't stand the sight of them." she said, gesturing to what was left of the clothing on my body. I quickly took my shirt off but hesitated when I came to taking off my bra. A low growl sounded in the back of her throat and I quickly shed that too. Now I was standing completely naked in front of her.

"Good. Now, I have a proposition for you. You will be my slave, do anything I ask you to, when I ask you to do it. Meaning, whenever you are in this house, you are naked and collared, doing whatever my bidding is. This weekend, you won't be collared as it is just a taster to see if you like it but on Sunday, before I take you home, I will give you your collar. Understand?" I gaped at her. She wanted me to be her sex slave? There were many things I would do for her to get her to keep my reputation clean but this was too much.

"And if I decide I don't want to be your slave?" I challenged. Staring her down.

"I will tell everyone about your slutty ways. Either way, you will be my slave. Because you enjoy it and it's what you really want to be, or because you want to protect your precious reputation." She smirked at me. I knew there was no way out of this, at least for this weekend so I sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll be your slave." I muttered, looking at the floor.

"What was that?" I could hear the smile in Quinn's voice. I raised my head and looked at her defiantly.

"I said I will be your slave."

"Good girl. Now, go upstairs and wait for me in the third room on the left." she instructed, I turned to go but her hand on my arm stopped me.

"Crawl, slut. Be the filthy little bitch you are." I dropped to my knees and began to crawl towards the stairs. I could feel her watching me and I honestly felt as dirty as she was telling me I was. Maybe I was just a little slut who enjoyed being spanked. As I waited in what was clearly Quinn's bedroom, sitting on the bed, I thought about what was happening. Even if I did somehow manage to squirm my way out of being her salve, she would still have the events of this weekend to use as blackmail against me. Suddenly she appeared in the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing, slut? You don't get to be on my bed unless I say so!" she screeched. I pushed myself off the bed and stood in front of her.

"On your knees, you little whore, hands behind your back, head down. This is kneeling at attention. When I am talking to you, you will kneel at attention, understood?"

"Yes, Miss Fabray."

"Right, that has to change too. When I ask you a question, for example, Do you understand?, you would answer 'Yes, Miss Fabray, this filthy slut understands.' And that is how you will answer any questions at all times, understand?" she asked, pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Yes, Miss Fabray, this filthy slut understands." Now she was forcing me to refer to myself as a filthy slut. Everything she was doing was making me more and more sure that what she was saying was true.

"Good. Alright, let's get started." She grinned and stalked towards me.


	3. Gifts

I stretched as much as I could when I woke on Sunday morning, muscles I never knew I had were sore. I was still not used to the cramped bed Quinn was making me sleep in. It was not much bigger than a dog bed, but being the slut I was, not much more was deserved. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slowly crawled out of the room and into the kitchen to make breakfast for Quinn.

My knees were almost rubbed raw from crawling all weekend. I had started off being cold with no clothes on but I was used to it now. I still shivered a little when I entered the kitchen but told myself to get on with it. Quinn was fussy about her food and everything had to be perfect. I had gotten it wrong yesterday and earned myself 20 spanks.

"Berry! Where are you? My breakfast better be ready, you filthy slut, and you'd better not have been touching it." Quinn called from the top of the stairs, twenty minutes later. I quickly carried her plate into the dining room as best I could while still crawling and then kneeled at attention by the door as she came in. she sat on the chair, her plate in front of her and looked at it.

"It looks better than it did yesterday, slut. Let's see if it tastes any better." she said, patting my head. As much as it belittled me and made me feel like nothing but a filthy whore, I still really enjoyed getting praise from her. I watched as she slowly tasted her food and a low moan escaped her throat.

"It's good, Berry. Go clean the kitchen and wait for me in the bedroom. I want you there before I get there, okay?" she said.

"Yes, Miss Fabray, this filthy slut understands." I crawled away and cleaned the kitchen as fast as I could. When I was done, I could hear Quinn finishing up her breakfast so I quickly scurried up the stairs into her bedroom. I had only just gotten there when I heard Quinn open the door. Not daring to look up, I waited until I could see her feet and bowed my head even lower.

"You've improved this weekend, Berry. I have a treat for you." I felt myself get wetter at the mention of a treat. I idly wondered what blissful pain she was going to inflict on me I felt my hair being pulled backwards and moaned. Quinn fiddled with my hair behind me. When she stepped back into my line of sight, I realised she'd tied my hair to something so I couldn't look down.

"Suck me." she said, stepping closer until her glistening mound was level with my mouth. I eagerly took hold with my tongue, running it up and down her delicious slit. I can hear her moaning with pleasure as I expertly slip my tongue inside her. You wouldn't be able to tell that until Thursday night, I had never been this intimate with a female. After Quinn came in my mouth, I quickly lapped up all the juice and she moved away.

"Good girl. Now, stay here for a moment, I'll be back. She quickly ran out of the room and returned moments later with a small box.

"As promised, your collar. Should you choose to accept it, you will move into my house with me to be my permanent slave. You will wear your collar at all times and you will wear what I tell you to." She solemnly told me, holding the box out to me. I had a quick debate in my head about whether or not I wanted to stay like this. Suddenly, I heard a small voice in my head. Stop being stupid, slut. You're a little whore and you need to be treated like one. Take the collar and wear it proudly to show off how slutty you are. I decided to listen to the voice, knowing deep down that I was indeed a slut and I deserved to be treated the way Quinn had been treating me this weekend. I tentatively reached for the box and watched as Quinn's smile grew. Once I had the box, I opened it to reveal a pretty silver choker chain with a large emerald pendant on the front. The back of the pendant had been engraved with the words Property of Q. Fabray. On the back of the chain was a big D link, which I guessed would be for a leash at some point.

"Good decision, slut. Now, do you want me to put it on for you?" Quinn asked. She was practically jumping with happiness.

"Yes, Miss Fabray, this filthy slut wants you to put her collar on for her." I said, biting back a moan as I said the words that would lead to my permanently being bound to Quinn. She quickly clasped the chain around my neck and I immediately felt different. Less in control of myself. It was almost as if the chain had taken away all my will to control myself.

"Good. Call you father's again and tell them that you've decided to move in with me. Don't let them talk you out of it." she instructed. I called my fathers and made up some bullshit story about how I'd been wanting to move out for a while and I'd just found the perfect place to live with my friend. They were a little bit shocked at first but in the end, they agreed to it, telling me I had to at least visit sometimes. I promised I would, not knowing how often I would be able to keep my promise.

"Okay. Now, get dressed, we're going shopping." She threw some clothes at me and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready herself. I looked at what she'd given me. A mini-skirt, a crop top and stilettos. Blushing red, I quickly slipped the clothes on. They at least provided a little bit of modesty, covering the important bits that I didn't want anyone but Quinn seeing. When Quinn came out of the bathroom, wearing hip-hugging jeans and a top that showed off her mid-drift, I realised how scantily clad I actually was, especially since I wasn't wearing a bra or underwear. She untied my hair and told me to follow her. I crawled behind her as quickly as I could until we got to the garage. I had to crawl a bit slower there because of the concrete ground. I climbed into the backseat of the car after waiting for her to tell me where to go and buckled myself in. I was a bit nervous about going to the mall in these clothes, but my inner slut told me to stop worrying. This was how I should always look.

"Ready to go, slut?" Quinn asked from the front seat.

"Yes, Miss Fabray, this filthy slut is ready to go." I replied and Quinn started the car.

"Just a few more things before we get to the mall, slut. You can now call me mistress or mistress Quinn at all times. When we are out, you walk two steps behind me. And you do not talk to any other person unless I specifically say so. Understand?" She asked, looking at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Yes, Mistress Fabray, this filthy slut understands." I sighed quietly, my life was about to get a big change.


	4. Shopping

When we got to the shops, Mistress Fabray debated with herself whether or not to use the leash. In the end she decided to let me walk without it this time and I inwardly sighed in relief, looking down at my lap. That's when I realised that if I sat down, you could see up my skirt because it was so short. There was no turning back now, I just had to hope that we didn't sit anywhere, at least near anyone we knew.

"Get moving, you filthy whore." Mistress Fabray snapped, breaking me out of my thoughts. I jumped out of the car, not caring if my skirt was tucked up, just wanting to please my mistress. I followed her through the mall, stopping in various stores until we finally came to Victoria's Secret. I bit my lip, knowing what she would want me to do here. She searched through various racks, finding lacy bras and panties for me to try on. Then she picked up a slutty French maid costume and threw that onto the pile as well.

"Try that all on, slut. I'll wait out here. I want you to show me every piece you try on and I'm not coning in there." she told me. I nodded my head and went into the change room and began trying on piece after piece of clothing, walking out into the main part of the store to show her each piece until I came to the slutty French maid costume. I slipped it on and was about to go out when I noticed it didn't cover my nether regions at all. It came to about halfway down my ass, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"What's taking so long, Berry?" I heard Mistress call, her voice coming closer. She swung the curtain aside and looked at me.

"I don't see what the problem is, slut. Everyone's seen your bits anyway, you're that much of a slut. Come on, get out there." she said and marched back to her spot in the main store. I took a deep breath and followed her. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I made my way over to her, spun around and walked back to the changing room. When I'd put my original clothes back on, I took everything out to Mistress Quinn who immediately took everything to the counter and bought it all. Then she handed the bag to me and I followed her out of the store, my cheeks burning in embarrassment from the French maid incident. The next few shops we went into, Mistress Quinn took various crop-tops, mini-skirts and boob-tubes of the racks and bought them all. The second last shop we went into was not a clothing shop. Looking around, Mistress Quinn began to take items off the shelves. The things she picked up were whips, chains, vibrators and all sorts of other naughty toys. After buying all those, my arms felt like they were about to drop off from the weight of all the bags I was carrying. Finally, we went into the last store where Mistress Quinn bought twelve pairs of stilettos, all in different colours. We then made our way to the food court where Mistress told me to wait at a table while she ordered. While I waited, I saw a familiar head come towards me. I sank down in my chair, hoping he hadn't seen me but I was out of luck.

"Hey, Rach. Wow, you look, er, different." Finn stumbled over his words. I was about to answer him when I remembered Mistress telling me not to talk to anyone unless she said I could so I kept my mouth shut.

"Hello? Rachel, I'm talking to you." Finn waved a hand in my face, which I pointedly ignored. He kept trying to get my attention for a good five minutes before Mistress Quinn came back and told him to piss off. When he protested, she dumped his sorry ass, right then and there. He stood there, shell shocked for a moment before disappearing into the crowd. Mistress Quinn sat down and rewarded me for not talking to him by giving me a few golden French fries. I ate them quickly.

"Mistress Quinn, should this filthy slut be sitting on the floor by your feet?" I asked, suddenly realising.

"No. Not this time, slut. You've been good. When we go out in the future, though, you will be expected to sit on the floor by my feet." I nodded my head and watched her finish her lunch. She brushed off her skirt when she was done and then stood up.

"Clear the table, you dirty little whore and then come back here. We have one more stop to make before we head home." I snatched up the rubbish and took it all to the nearby bin, the people around watching intently as I interacted with my mistress. When I got back to her, she stalked off, leaving me to follow behind her. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going so when I looked up at the shop we stopped at, I gasped.

"I want to get you more permanently marked as mine, just in case something happens to your collar." she told me, dragging me inside. As we sat in the waiting room, me on the floor and Mistress Quinn on the chair, she handed me a little piece of paper. On it was a sketch of a pretty swirling pattern. A single star sat in the middle, enclosing a big Q.

"This way, everyone will know that you belong to me." Mistress Quinn told me as the tattoo artist came in. she took the paper from me and gave it to him, explaining that she wanted exactly that drawing tattooed onto my left waist. I followed them out to the back of the shop where I was told to lie on the bed. I did as I was told and winced when the needle pricked my skin for the first time. Mistress Quinn sat in a chair on the other side of the room, not paying much attention to me. It turned out that the tattoo was actually quite big and it stretched from the top of my pelvis to the bottom of my ribs. It was sore after it was done but I now felt proud to show off the pretty design to show who I belonged to.


	5. Before School

I woke on Monday morning and could immediately feel the tattoo on my side. Crawling out of bed, I carefully stretched my cramped muscles. When we had been at the shops yesterday, Mistress Quinn had gone to the pet store and bought a large dog kennel as well as two dog bowls. The kennel had been set up at the base of her bed and it was where I was to sleep. The door of it was just big enough for me to crawl through and Mistress Quinn had put a blanket inside for me to sleep under when it got cold. I looked at the front where the words 'Filthy Slut' had been painted on to let me know where my bed was and remembered last night when we got home from the shops.

"This kennel is your bed now, slut. You do not get to sleep anywhere else. I will put your bowl of water on the floor outside and your food bowl will go on the floor in the dining room, next to the table. Now, are you going to thank me for your lovely new bed?" Mistress Quinn asked me as she painted onto the front of the kennel.

"Thank-you, mistress. This filthy slut thanks you for her lovely new bed." I said, although I thought it was a little bit over the top, she could just make me sleep at the foot of her bed or something.

"Good. Now, go get dinner ready. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes to get your dinner for you." she smirked at me as I crawled out the door. I knew that whatever she had planned for my dinner, it wasn't going to be actual food.

When she came down to the kitchen about ten minutes later, swinging the metal bowl around, my stomach clenched. She went to the pantry and pulled out a tin of canned meat. Its wasn't dog food but it could pretty much be classed as dog food. I watched her tip it into my bowl and then disappear into the dining room. I quickly finished her dinner and took it into her.

"Sit on the floor and eat, slut. No hands." she instructed before digging in to her food. I looked at my bowl and sighed. I had to eat something. Leaning forward, I let my nose touch the meat. As soon as I did, the hunger that was consuming me took over and I quickly ate the whole lot, barely stopping to chew any of it and not caring if it got all over my face. When I was done, I wiped my face clean and looked up at my mistress. It felt so good to be calling her that.

After breakfast that morning, Mistress told me to wait in the bedroom. I did so, kneeling at attention by the door of my kennel. When she came in, she was carrying ropes, handcuffs, shackles, the strap-on and the whip we bought yesterday.

"Come here, you filthy whore. I need release before I go to school." I crawled over to her and she roughly grabbed my wrists, cuffing them together behind my back. Then she put the shackles around my ankles and tied the rope to the ceiling. Then I felt myself lifted off my knees as the rope was tied to the cuffs and shackles. Stripping off her clothes, Mistress Quinn snapped the strap-on into place. She manoeuvred the ropes so that I was hanging with my head down and my ass at the level of the strap-on.

In the next half an hour, she penetrated me six times, each time I was not allowed to cum until she told me to.

"That's it, you like being a dirty slut, opening your legs for anyone, don't you?" Mistress panted, jerking her hips to get more of the strap-on inside me.

""Yes, mistress, this filthy slut likes being a slut and opening her legs for anyone." I cried out. I was actually in a lot of pain, my mistress was not being gentle at all.

"Alright, lets try something a little different then, shall we?" Mistress Quinn said, pulling out of me. The next thing I knew, I felt the whip connect with my most private areas.

"Twenty whips, count them, slut!"

"One, thank-you, Mistress, may this filthy slut have another?" I cried out, I had no idea how I was going to sit at school. After twenty whips, Mistress came around in front of me and shoved the strap-on down my throat. I gagged a little at first but then began to suck on it and swirl my tongue around it expertly. If anyone at school saw me now, they would hardly recognise me. When she finally pulled out of me, she untied me, letting me drop to the floor. Then she threw some clothes at me and told me to get dressed. Looked at what she'd given me: a sparkly silver crop-top, a denim mini skirt, a silver g-string and bra to match along with some silver heels and black fishnet tights. Slipping the clothes on I kneeled at attention, waiting for her to return in her Cheerios uniform.

When she did, she clipped a silver rope leash to my collar and we went out to the car. After tying my leash to a hook in the floor of the back of the car, she got in and drove off, heading towards the school where my life and reputation were about to dramatically change.


	6. At School

When we got to school, Mistress Quinn unhooked my leash and allowed me to get out of the car. Immediately, people began to stare at me. I held my head high, hoping no-ne would talk to me. We got to Mistress Quinn's locker, she turned around and faced me.

"Okay, at school, you do not have to follow me everywhere, at least not until we get your classes changed, then you'll be following me around with your leash on. You can talk to your teachers without my permission but no-one else. At lunch, you will come and sit on the floor at my feet while you eat. Am I clear?" she asks, fixing me with a steely gaze.

"Yes Mistress, this filthy slut understands." I mutter.

"Louder." she tells me, hands on hips.

"Yes, Mistress, this filthy slut understands." I say in my normal voice. A few people look at me as I say it but I ignore them.

"Good. Meet me by my locker after school." With that, Mistress Quinn stalked off to her first class. I turned the opposite way and walked to my class, head held high. I knew my branding tattoo was on show and everyone could see it but I didn't care. I also knew that the short denim skirt wasn't leaving much to the imagination.

"Rachel! Hey, Rachel, I'm talking to you!" I heard my best friend Kurt call me. As much as I wanted to turn around and talk to him, I knew that Mistress Quinn would know pretty much straight away.

"Rachel. What did I do? Why are you ignoring me?" Kurt was closer now and I felt him grab my arm, stopping me. Although he forced me to face him, I kept my eyes trained down to the floor. I heard him gasp.

"What's happened to you? You got a tattoo? And what are you wearing? I think you got a little drunk, or high, over the weekend. Come on, let's get you fixed up." he began to pull me towards the bathrooms. I panicked. Was I allowed to talk to him to tell him to leave me alone?

"Let this filthy slut go, Kurt." I said. He stopped in his tracks and I realized that I had just called myself a filthy slut in front of my best friend

"Excuse me?" in his shock, he let go of my arm

"Let this filthy slut go, Kurt. This filthy slut can't be friends with you anymore so please leave her alone." I spun on my heel and walked away. I could feel his eyes on me but I kept going.

Lunch would have to have been the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. Mistress Quinn was sitting at her usual table in the centre of the room as usual with the rest of the Cheerios when I came in. She caught my eye and I took a breath before crossing the room to sit by her feet.

"Good girl. It seems you're learning fast." she greeted me when I got close.

"Yes mistress." I said. As soon as I got close enough, I knelt down by her and sat back on my heels. I could feel everyone staring at me.

"Now, you don't eat while I'm eating." she instructed and turned back to her friends, talking and laughing, completely ignoring me. I didn't dare look up for fear of meeting the staring eyes. The whole room went quiet after Mistress Quinn finished eating, watching her as she tipped another can of meat into my bowl and put it on the floor. Ignoring the whispers that started up, I bent down and gulped up all the food.

"Come with me, slut. We've got things to do before class." she said when I was finished. I hadn't thought she was going to make me eat out of the bowl at school but when she pulled out my leash, I knew I was being punished for talking to Kurt. She clipped it onto the chian around my neck. I was about to stand up to follow her when she rounded on me.

"No way. You filthy little whore, you don't get to walk." she said in her normal voice, allowing most of the school to hear what she said. I meekly put my hands on the floor and crawled behind her, knowing my ass and freshly shaven clit were on show for everyone.

I followed her to the choir room where she spun around to face me, an accusing look on her face.

"I hear you were talking to Lady Hummel this morning, without my permission." she said.

"Yes mistress. He was trying to drag this filthy slut into the bathroom to change my clothes." I explained.

"Did I say you could talk to him?"

"No, mistress. You did not say this filthy slut could talk to him."

"Good. Lock the doors for me. I have to punish you." I crawled as quickly as I could to the doors of the choir room and locked them before going back to my position in front of Mistress Quinn. She pulled the strap-on out of her bag and quickly attached it to herself. Then she pushed me down so that I was lying face down on the floor. She pulled the skirt out of the way and tore at the G-string. When my ass was naked, she landed twenty hard spanks on it. Then she ran the strap-on along my spine, starting at the base of my neck. Then she spread my ass cheeks with her hands and directed it into my unused hole.

"No, mistress! Not there!" I cried out, trying to wriggle away but she only pushed the strap-on further inside me until it was buried all the way to the hilt. Then she began to thrust in and out, ignoring my cries of protest. After about five minutes, she completely pulled it out and began to fiddle with the controls, a small tube appeared and she slipped it into herself. Then she inserted the strap-on into me, thrusting hard and moaning, until I finally felt her cum shoot through the strap-on and enter me. She immediately pulled out of me and shoved something else in.

"That plug is not to come out. My cum will stay inside you and you will feel it sloshing around for the rest of the day. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes, mistress, this filthy slut understands." I knew the plug was going to rub as I moved around and it would drive me crazy.

"You will not talk to anyone and you will not cum. You like that don't you, you filthy whore?" she asked, running her hands down my body.

"Yes, mistress, this filthy slut likes not being able to cum." I moaned. She smiled evilly.

"Alright, part two of your punishment, you will crawl around behind me on your leash. But I am not connecting it to your collar. She pulled out a chain that split into two at one end where it had a little clamp on each end.

"Remove your bra." she instructed. I did so quickly and she immediately began to roll my nipples between her fingers. When they were both hard, she put the clamps on both, pulled my bra over the top and connected the chain to my leash. I pulled my top down and fixed my skirt. I knew there was no fixing my G-string so I had no choice but to go commando.

As I left the choir room, I felt the eyes of every male in the school burn into my exposed flesh but I couldn't concentrate on that on account of the pleasuring pain on my nipples. I moaned quietly each time Mistress Quinn pulled on them and after a while, I began to focus my whole being on that slight bit of blissful pain so I didn't feel the cold hard floor that I was crawling on.

When Mistress Quinn left me outside the bathroom later that day, I was immediately cornered by Kurt, Mercedes, Sam and Finn.

"Why the hell are you letting her do this to you?"

"It's unethical."

"She shouldn't be forcing you to do this."

"I swear I'm going to slap her pretty little face till it's black." My friends began to talk at the same time while I just cowered into the wall, trying not to meet any of their eyes. Just then Mistress Quinn came out and I looked at her pleadingly, begging her to let me talk to my friends. She nodded once and leaned against the wall to inspect her nails while she waited. Not rising from my kneeling position, I looked up and began to explain.

"Mistress Quinn has helped me discover who I really am. A filthy little whore who deserves to be treated like one and sleep in a kennel. She's not forcing me to do anything I don't want or like. Please don't hurt my Mistress. This filthy slut would be so upset if you did." I said. All four of their jaws hit the ground.

"You can't be serious. What makes you think you're a whore?" Mercedes questioned, her hand twitching at her side as if she wanted to hit something.

"This filthy slut knows she's a whore because she enjoys being spanked and enjoys the feeling of being naked. If I didn't have Mistress Quinn, I would still be trying to hide my slutty ways. She has helped me be able to show who I really am at the small cost of now belonging to her. I am proud to show off my collar and branding tattoo." I said defiantly. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a small voice was talking Good on you for sticking up for your Mistress, you little whore. I suddenly felt a harsh tug on my nipples. Mistress wanted to go.

"This filthy slut, begs your pardon but my mistress is running late." with that and another harsh tug on the leash, Mistress Quinn walked off and I crawled behind her, leaving my friends staring after me open mouthed.

"Good girl for waiting. I am proud of you. Now, I think I can skip Cheerios practice this afternoon and we'll go straight home. What do you think?" Mistress Quinn asked me.

"Yes, Mistress, this filthy slut thinks you can skip Cheerios practise so we can go straight home." I said, breathlessly. The prospect of more sex and teasing had my centre already dripping.


	7. Present Time

After that day, I grew more and more confident about going out in public dressed like that. Eventually, I stopped wearing underwear at all unless Mistress Quinn specifically told me to. The kids at school got used to seeing me crawling around behind Quinn, usually on my leash, with my ass on display for the whole world. I got a few names called out but most of them Mistress Quinn called me anyway so it didn't matter.

One time, about three months after I became her slave, Mistress Quinn made me go topless to school, my bare nipples in their clamps and a separate chain running down my stomach and joining onto the plug which was now always in my ass at school. Every time Mistress pulled on my leash, I felt the plug send a shiver up my spine to meet with the tingle in my nipples. The kids at school were now used to hearing me moaning with pleasure at various times.

I have now been Mistress Quinn's slave for six months and I couldn't imagine my life any other way. Tonight, we are going out to a club where many other people with slaves go. We've been there a few times before but tonight is our six month anniversary. Let me just get this straight though, we are not in a relationship, I am simply Mistress Quinn's slave, chauffer, maid, sex toy etc.

In the car, Mistress Quinn sat in the passenger seat while I drove, her head in my lap, licking and sucking me. After I'd gotten my license two months ago, we'd done a few hours of driving around the school oval with Mistress Quinn doing various things to me so I could practise not getting distracted while I drove.

We pulled up outside the club and Mistress Quinn straightened her clothes before getting out. I climbed out too and handed the keys to the parking valet and got onto my knees. By now, after six months of constantly crawling everywhere, my knees had hardened and I no longer felt the pain. My leash was clipped on and I followed Mistress Quinn inside. The inside of the club was beautiful. Whores like myself were gyrating against each other on the floor in the middle of the room while their mistresses and masters watched from the side. Long curtains hung from the ceiling to surround clusters of cushions where people could take their slaves for a little bit of privacy.

"Go dance, whore." Mistress told me, unclipping my leash. I stood up, hoisting up my skirt as it had fallen down and was covering me and pushing my boobs up so that they were just about falling out again.

"Mistress, my corset is too loose." I whispered to her. She quickly went behind me and undid it. I let it fall, not caring who saw my naked breasts and waited for her to tighten it back up. When she did, it was so tight I could hardly breath but I liked wearing it that way because it made me feel confined.

"There. Now go dance before I bend that pretty ass over my lap and spank you." she told me. For a moment I considered staying so that she would spank me but I decided against it and went to join my fellow slaves on the dance floor. I slowly began to gyrate against various others. I had thought that Mistress Quinn would eventually take me to one of the curtained off areas for privacy but instead, she left me dancing for hours until finally, I was allowed to stop. We went home after that where Mistress Quinn screwed me over and over for the rest of the night, till the early hours of the morning.


End file.
